


Hard Work Pays Off

by 50sNettle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crowley Being Crowley, First Kiss, Fluff, Freshman Sam, M/M, Sam Ships It, Senior Castiel, Senior Dean, Teacher Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50sNettle/pseuds/50sNettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you get higher than an F on this test..." Sam nodded towards the classroom door. "...then you have to kiss Cas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Work Pays Off

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from fanfiction.net.  
> I write way too many AUs for this pairing. But, hey ho, what can you do? ;)  
> DISCLAIMER. I own nothing.

"I'm gonna fail."

Sam adjusted the straps of his rucksack absentmindedly, smirking at his brother as they hovered outside Mr Crowley's room at the end of the hallway. "No, you're not."

"Yeah. I am," Dean insisted, hands stuffed into his jacket pocket, leaning against the nearby locker. "I barely studied for the stupid thing."

"That's a lie, and we both know it," Sam replied. "I caught you cramming for it Monday night, remember?"

Dean opened his mouth, and then closed it, unable to come up with an excuse for that one. "Bitch," he said finally. "Still doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna fail."

The fourteen year old freshman beside him simply laughed. "Jerk. And if you're so sure that you're gonna fail this test, then let's have a little bet about it."

The elder Winchester considered it for a moment, and then shrugged. "Alright then, Sammy. C'mon. Name anythin'."

"If you get higher than an F on this test..." Sam nodded towards the classroom door. "...then you have to kiss Cas."

Dean's intake of breath got stuck in his throat; he had to get his brother to whack him on the back in order to clear his airways. " _What_?" He managed to say after a few minutes.

"If you don't fail," Sam repeated, slower this time, making sure to clearly pronounce each word. "Then you have to kiss Cas." He nodded inside the classroom, towards the blue eyed student sitting at the desk, trying to explain something long and complicated to Mr Crowley, who was leaning back in his desk and looking exasperatedly at the ceiling, as if Cas was the teacher and he were the student receiving a lecture.

Cas and Dean had been friends for years now, ever since the two of them were sixth graders. Sam could barely remember the days that Dean wasn't practically surgically attached to Cas' side and vice versa. It was only when he got a little older and learnt more about matters of the heart that he began to suspect that there was a little something more there - not that Dean would ever admit it. _Ever_.

His brother gave a half cough as he regained his normal breathing. "Dude, what the hell? What kind of bet is that?"

Sam smirked at him. "If you're so sure that you're gonna fail, you won't mind betting, will you?"

Again, Dean couldn't think of anything else to say. "...Bitch!"

"Jerk!" Sam returned in the same tone, nudging his brother's shoulder. "Well? Aren't you gonna go and see what you got?"

"Fine." Dean gave the younger Winchester a playful shove. "And when I fail -"

"If."

"- _when_ I fail, I'll be back to shove my test paper in your face."

"I'm looking forward to it." Sam shook his head, following his brother into the classroom, interrupting their blue eyed friend mid-sentence.

"Ah, Winchester." Mr Crowley sounded almost relieved to see him, considering it meant that Cas' lecture was at an end. "Here. Take it." He glanced at Cas as he handed Dean his test back, as if to say _Take him with you, please_. Dean scoffed, glancing down at the front of his paper.

B+.

Not the F he had been expecting.

"So?" Sam said from behind, although his smug tone of voice indicated that he already knew the answer. "How did you do?"

Cas leaned over to see his friend's test. "B+." He gave the elder Winchester a smile. "Congratulations, Dean."

"Huh." Dean bet Sam had a shit-eating grin over his face right now. "How about _that_ , Dean? You know what this means."

Confusion creased Cas' brow. "What does it mean?"

"We had a bet," Sam replied. Dean finally raised his eyes from the paper in his hands - and the B+ scrawled across the front - to meet Cas' gaze. "Y'see, Dean was so certain that he was gonna fail, so I said -"

Sam didn't get a chance to finish his explanation. Before he could inform Cas of the bet, Dean had grabbed his best friend by the lapels of his coat and pulled him in for a kiss.

Mr Crowley made a noise of complaint at the sight. "Can you not _pollute_ my classroom with teenage confessions of love, Winchester?"

The freshman smirked. "It's a bit too late for that." He pretended to glance at his watch. "Give me a heads up when you two finish making out, yeah, Dean?"


End file.
